wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Archipelag w płomieniach/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Rozwiązanie dramatu. Walka pomiędzy korwetą a flotyllą trwała przeszło dwie i pół godziny. Po stronie atakujących było conajmniej stupięćdziesięciu rannych lub zabitych, jednak i „Syphanta” miała nie mniejsze straty. Cyfry te dowodzą, jak zacięcie walczono. Przemoc zatrjumfowała jednak wreszcie nad bohaterstwem, jakkolwiek w imię słuszności należało się zwycięstwo tej ostatniej stronie. Henryk d’Albaret, oficerowie jego, załoga i pasażerowie znajdowali się w mocy okrutnego i nieubłaganego Sacratifa. Sacratif i Starkos byli rzeczywiście jedną i tą samą osobą. Dotychczas nie wiedział nikt o tem, że pod nazwiskiem tem ukrywał się Grek, dziecię krainy Magny, zdrajca, pozyskany dla sprawy ciemięzców. Tak, Mikołaj Starkos był dowódcą owej flotylli, która przez swe okrutne czyny była długo postrachem wszystkich mórz greckich. Był on tym, który połączył podły zawód pirata morskiego, ze wstrętnym handlem. Kupczył swymi ziomkami, którzy szczęśliwi uszli krwiożerczości Turków, sprzedając ich barbarzyńcom i niewiernym! I ten wojenny przydomek lub raczej przydomek rozbójnika należał do syna Androniki Starkos! Sacratif – tak musimy go obecnie nazywać – przeniósł już dawno główny punkt swych zbrodniczych operacji, na wyspę Scarpanto. Tutaj w głębiach nieznanych i niedostępnych prawie zatok wschodniego wybrzeża znajdowały się główne stacje jego flotylli. I tutaj też przebywali jego podkomendni, rekrutujący się z łotrów najgorszego gatunku, ludzie bez czci i sumienia, posłuszni ślepo swemu dowódcy, zdecydowani na najgorsze czyny i wybryki; stanowili oni załogę flotylli złożonej z dwudziestu okrętów. Opuściwszy na pokładzie „Karysty” wyspę Korfu, udał się Sacratif wprost na Scarpanto. Zamierzał podjąć na nowo pirackie rzemiosło, żywiąc zarazem nadzieję, że spotka na swej drodze korwetę, którą widział wyruszającą na morze, a której przeznaczenie znał doskonale. Jakkolwiek jego uwaga była głównie zwrócona na korwetę, to jednak dwie jeszcze myśli nie opuszczały go nigdy, a to odnaleźć Hadżine Elizundo i jej miljony, oraz wywrzeć swą zemstę na Henryku d’Albaret. Flotylla rozbójników rozpoczęła więc polowanie na korwetę. Sacratifa dochodziły wprawdzie ciągle wieści o tem, jak dotkliwie dała się korweta we znaki piratom północnej części archipelagu, nie udało mu się jednak odkryć śladów okrętu. Mimo rozlicznych i uporczywych pogłosek nie brał on też zupełnie udziału w potyczce pod Lemnos, w której znalazł śmierć bohaterską kapitan Stradena. Był on natomiast tym, który zbiegł na sakolewie z portu Thasos, korzystając z tego, że korweta była zajętą bitwą. Nie wiedział też Sacratif zupełnie o tem, że korweta przeszła pod dowództwo Henryka d’Albaret i dowiedział się o tem dopiero widząc go na targu niewolników w Scarpanto. Gdy opuścił Thasos, zarzucił Sacratif kotwicę w Syrze i odpłynął stamtąd zaledwie na czterdzieści osiem godzin przed przybyciem korwety. Przypuszczenie więc, że sakolewa pożeglowała na Kretę, okazało się słusznem. Tu w porcie Grabuzy oczekiwał nań bryg, który miał go odwieźć do Scarpanto w celu przygotowania nowej ekspedycji. Korweta spostrzegła go krótko potem gdy wypłynął z Grabuzy i rozpoczęła natychmiast pościg. Schwytanie okazało się jednak niemożliwem, gdyż bryg posiadał znacznie większą szybkość. Również i Sacratif poznał „Syphantę”. Z początku przyszło mu na myśl, by zawrócić, spróbować zahaczenia i dać upust swej nienawiści przez zniszczenie okrętu. Po głębszym jednak namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że znacznie korzystniejszem jest dać się ścigać, wciągnąć korwetę w pobliże Scarpanto i tam zniknąć w pierwszej lepszej dobrze sobie znanej kryjówce. Tak się też stało. Wódz piratów zarządził potem co należało, by flotylla była w gotowości, gdyby miało przyjść przecież do ostatecznej rozprawy. Wiemy dobrze, co następnie zaszło, dlaczego Sacratif udał się na targ do Arkassy i jak tam spostrzegł między jeńcami Hadżine Elizundo, przyczem zetknął się oko w oko z Henrykiem d’Albaret jako z komendantem korwety. W przekonaniu, że Hadżine jest jeszcze bogatą dziedziczką miljonów Elizunda, postawił wszystko na kartę, by zdobyć ją dla siebie. Wmieszanie się jednak Henryka d’Albaret pokrzyżowało jego plany. Zdecydowany teraz bardziej może niż kiedykolwiek zdobyć Hadżine i zamierzając zarazem wywrzeć zemstę na Henryku d’Albaret oraz zniszczyć korwetę, udał się Sacratif wraz ze Skopelem na zachodnie wybrzeże wyspy. Nie wątpił ani na chwilę, że Henryk d’Albaret zniknie jak najspieszniej ze Scarpanto, aby odwieźć jeńców do ojczyzny. Zebrał wobec tego natychmiast flotyllę i już następnego dnia wyruszył na morze. Wiele pomyślnych okoliczności złożyło się na to, że „Syphanta” wpadła wreszcie w jego moc. Było to około trzeciej popołudniu, gdy Sacratif wstąpił na pokład „Syphanty”. Wiatr wzmógł się nieco, co umożliwiło statkom zajęcie stanowisk dokoła korwety, tak, że mogły ją w każdej chwili zasypać pociskami. Dwa brygi czekały na dowódcę, gdyby zechciał opuścić „Syphantę”. Chwilowo nie myślał on o tem i pozostał wraz ze stu piratami na korwecie. Sacratif nie rzekł dotychczas ani słowa do Henryka d’Albaret. Zamienił tylko parę słów ze Skopelem, który polecił jeńców, oficerów i żołnierzy sprowadzić pod pokład. Tutaj przyłączono do nich tych towarzyszy, których napadnięto w baterji lub w międzypokładzie. Wszystkich wtrącono przemocą do dolnych ubikacji okrętu i zatrzaśnięto nad nimi pokrywy luk. Jaki los czekał ich? Bezwątpienia okropna śmierć, która miała nastąpić równocześnie ze zniszczeniem „Syphanty”. Na tylnym pokładzie pozostali tylko Henryk d’Albaret i kapitan Todros, obaj bez broni, związani i pilnie strzeżeni. Otoczony tuzinem zdziczałych członków swej bandy, postąpił Sacratif ku nim o krok naprzód. „Nie wiedziałem dotychczas o tem, rozpoczął, że Henryk d’Albaret dowodzi „Syphantą”. Gdybym był o tem wiedział, nie zawahałbym się ani chwili z wydaniem bitwy jeszcze na wodach Krety. A skutek byłby taki, że komendant korwety nie zjawiłby się w wogóle na targu w Scarpanto, by konkurować z innymi ludźmi. – Gdyby Mikołaj Starkos stanął do walki z nami na wodach Krety, wisiałby już dawno na reji fokmasztu „Syphanty” brzmiała odpowiedź Henryka. – Czyż być może? Hm, szybka sprawiedliwość… – Tak, jedyna która nadaje się dla przywódcy piratów. – Uważaj pan Henryku d’Albaret, huknął nań Sacratif, trzymaj pan swój język na wodzy! Kołysze się jeszcze reja na maszcie korwety i wystarczy bym dał znak… – Daj go pan więc! – Oficerów nie wiesza się, wmieszał się kapitan Todros, należy im się conajwyżej śmierć przez rozstrzelanie, tamtą haniebną śmierć… – Czyż można żądać innej od tak nędznego łotra?… przerwał mu Henryk d’Albaret. W odpowiedzi na tę ostatnią obelgę dał Sacratif znak zrozumiały aż nazbyt dobrze dla jego dzikich towarzyszy. Był to rozkaz powieszenia. Pięciu lub sześciu ludzi rzuciło się na Henryka d’Albaret, podczas gdy inni trzymali kapitana Todrosa, który usiłował rozerwać swe więzy. Komendanta „Syphanty” zaciągnięto wśród dzikich przekleństw i wymyślań na przód okrętu. Skręcono już u reji masztu stryczek z liny i paru tylko sekund brakowało, by fran-cuski oficer marynarki znalazł tak niezaszczytną śmierć z rąk bandytów, gdy nagle na pokładzie ukazała się Hadżine Elizundo. Przyprowadzono ją na pokład na rozkaz Starkosa. Wiedziała ona, że ów pirat był tym niegodnym Sacratifem, potrafiła jednak wobec niego, nawet w tak strasznej chwili, zachować całą swą dumę i podziwu godny spokój. Oczy jej szukały przedewszystkiem Henryka d’Albaret, o którym nic wiedziała, czy został przy życiu, czy też zginął z większością załogi. Nagle ujrzała,…on żył… żył, lecz groziła mu okropna śmierć… Szybko pospieszyła ku niemu i zawołała: Henryku! Henryku! Piraci usiłowali odciągnąć ją, gdy Sacratif zbliżył się nagle, stanął o parę kroków przed Hadżine i Henrykiem d’Albaret. Długo patrzył drwiąco na parę kochanków. „Hadżine Elizundo jest teraz w mocy Mikołaja Starkosa! rzekł wreszcie, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. Mam spadkobierczynię bogatego bankiera z Korfu w mojem ręku. – Spadkobierczynię tak, ale spadek nie!” odrzekła zimno Hadżine. Sacratif nie mógł odrazu pojąć tej różnicy, mówił więc dalej: „Mam nadzieję, że narzeczona Mikołaja Starkosa nie odmówi mu swej ręki, odnajdując go nawet pod nazwiskiem Sacratifa. – Ja? zawołała Hadżine z przerażeniem. – Tak, ty, mój gołąbku! odrzekł Sacratif jeszcze bardziej drwiącym tonem. Rozumie to dobrze, że pragniesz okazać swą wdzięczność komendantowi „Syphanty” za to, że cię wykupił, jednak to co on uczynił, chciałem uczynić ja także. Dla ciebie, nie dla innych jeńców, postawiłem na kartę cały mój majątek. Jeszcze chwila, piękna Hadżine, a zostałbym twoim panem, lub raczej twym… niewolnikiem!” Mówiąc to, postąpił Sacratif bliżej ku Hadżine. Młoda dziewczyna przytuliła się jeszcze bardziej do Henryka. „Nędznik! zawołała. – Racja, jestem rzeczywiście nędzarzem, odrzekł Sacratif, lecz potrzebuję właśnie twych miljonów, aby wydobyć się z tej nędzy”. Na to zbliżyła się Hadżine do Sacratifa. – Mikołaju Starkosie, rzekła głosem spokojnym. Hadżine Elizundo nie posiada już majątku, któryby drażnił chciwość pańską. Cały majątek oddała na naprawę tego zła, które wyrządził jej ojciec przy zdobywaniu tych pieniędzy. Mikołaju Starkosie, Hadżine Elizundo jest obecnie biedniejszą od ostatniego z tych nieszczęśliwców, których „Syphanta” miała odwieźć do ojczyzny. To nieoczekiwane wyjaśnienie podziałało piorunująco na Sacratifa. Zmienił swą dotychczasową postawę. Oczy jego zabłysły wzbierającą wściekłością. Liczył tak na te miljony, któreby Hadżine tak chętnie za życie Henryka d’Albaret oddała. A teraz dowiaduje się, że z tych miljonów nie posiadała ona już nic… nic! Spoglądał raz to na Hadżine to na Henryka. Skopelo obserwował go. Znał on dobrze swego dowódcę i wiedział z góry, jaki będzie koniec wszystkiego. Pozatem otrzymał już rozkaz zniszczenia korwety i czekał tylko na ostateczny znak do wykonania tego rozkazu. Sacratif zwrócił się do niego: „Idź Skopelo!” W towarzystwie swych ludzi skierował się Skopelo ku schodom prowadzącym do baterji, poczem zwrócił się do prochowni, znajdującej się w tyle „Syphanty”. Równocześnie wydał Sacratif rozkaz innym piratom, by udali się na brygi czekające u boków „Syphanty”. Henryk d’Albaret przewidział co się ma stać. Jego śmierć nie wystarczała widocznie Sacratifowi. Setki nieszczęśliwych miały zginąć z nim razem, by nasycić zemstę potwora. Obydwa brygi odczepiły już haki łączące je z okrętem i odpływały zwolna, popychane uderzeniami wielu wioseł. Na pokładzie pozostała tylko załoga kilku łodzi kołyszących się obok „Syphanty”. Ludzie ci czekali tylko na rozkaz wsiadania wraz z Sacratifem. W tej chwili ukazał się Skopelo ze swymi ludźmi z powrotem na pokładzie. – Wsiadać! krzyknął Skopelo. – Tak wsiadać! powtórzył Sacratif, głosem budzącym grozę. Za parę minut nie pozostanie nic z tego przeklętego statku. O, pan nie chciałeś umrzeć śmiercią haniebną, Henryku d’Albaret! Więc dobrze, eksplozja nie oszczędzi ani jeńców ani oficerów „Syphanty”! Podziękuj mi, że pozwalam ci umrzeć w tak dobranem towarzystwie. – Tak, tak, podziękuj mi Henryku! W ten sposób umrzemy przynajmniej razem! – Ty masz umrzeć Hadżine? odrzekł Sacratif. Ani mi się to śniło! Musisz żyć i być moją niewolnicą… niewolnicą… czy rozumiesz? – Niegodny łotrze!” zawołał Henryk d’Albaret. Młoda dziewczyna przylgnęła do jego piersi. Ona… w mocy tego potwora?! „Weźcie ją! krzyknął Sacratif. Dwaj bandyci rzucili się na Hadżine i porwali ją ze sobą. „A teraz, krzyknął Sacratif, mogą wszyscy zginąć razem z „Syphantą” tak… wszyscy… – Tak… wszyscy… i matka twoja wraz z nimi!” Był to głos owej sędziwej branki, która ukazała się nagle na pokładzie, tym razem jednak bez zasłony na twarzy. „Moja matka”… tu na pokładzie! Wykrzyknął Sacratif. – Twoja rodzona matka, Mikołaju, odpowiedziała Andronika, poniesie śmierć z twojej ręki! – Precz z nią!… zabierzcie do łodzi!” ryczał Sacratif. Kilku ludzi rzuciło się ku Andronice. W tej samej chwili rozległ się donośny krzyk na pokładzie, to zamknięta pod pokładem załoga „Syphanty” wydusiła jedną ze ścian dolnych ubikacji i wydostała się wraz z jeńcami na pokład. – „Do mnie!… Na pomoc!…” wykrzyknął Sacratif. Pozostali jeszcze na okręcie piraci próbowali pod dowództwem Skopela dać pomoc swemu dowódcy. Załoga korwety jednak, uzbrojona w siekiery i sztylety wybiła ich wkrótce do nogi. Sacratif widział, że jest zgubiony, lecz że wraz z nim znajdą śmierć przynajmniej ci wszyscy, których tak bardzo nienawidził. – „Leć więc w powietrze przeklęta korweto, zawył, leć wesoło w powietrze! – Nasza „Syphanta”… w powietrze!… przenigdy!” Był to Xaris. Trjumfująco trzymał w ręku płonący lont oderwany od jednej z beczek z prochem. Tygrysim skokiem rzucił się na Sacratifa i rozciągnął go jednem uderzeniem siekiery na ziemi. Andronika krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. Wszystko to co pozostało jeszcze w sercu matki mimo zbrodniczych postępków syna, obudziło się w tej chwili. Chciała odwrócić ten cios który zgruchotał mu czaszkę… Później widziano jak zbliżyła się do ciała syna, uklękła i pochyliła swą głowę, jakby pragnęła przesłać mu ostatnie pozdrowienie… wyszeptać może słowa przebaczenia, za chwilę padła jednak obok trupa. Henryk d’Albaret pospieszył ku niej… – „Nie żyje! wykrzyknął. Boże, przebacz synowi z litości nad matką!” W międzyczasie zdołało paru piratów, którzy byli już w łodziach, dosięgnąć jednego z brygów, poczem rozniosła się wieść o śmierci Sacratifa. Należało go pomścić. Baterje flotylli rozpoczęły na nowo ostrzeliwać „Syphantę”. Daremne wysiłki! Henryk d’Albaret objął na nowo komendę nad korwetą. Wszystko co żyło, około stu ludzi pozostałych z załogi rzuciło się ku ciężkim działom w baterji i do karonad na pokładzie; korweta odpowiedziała godnie na salwy rozbójników. Jeden z brygów – ten sam, na którym wywieszono czarną flagę, trafiony pierwszą zaraz kulą w linji zanurzenia znikł pod wodą pośród straszliwych przekleństw znajdujących się na nim piratów. „Odwagi chłopcy, bić w nich! wołał Henryk d’Albaret, uratujemy jeszcze naszą „Syphantę!” Walka trwała jeszcze czas pewien. Piraci jednak, gdy nie stało już Sacratifa, który porywał ich w ślepej wściekłości do szalonych czynów, nie odważyli się szturmować okrętu po raz drugi. Z całej flotylli pozostało zaledwie pięć statków, Działa „Syphanty” byłyby je dosięgły i z większej odległości. Piraci jednak skorzystali z wzmagającego się właśnie wiatru i rzucili się do ucieczki. „Niech żyje Grecja!” zawołał Henryk d’Albaret, podczas gdy na szczycie wielkiego masztu ukazała się flaga „Syphanty”. „Niech żyje Francja!” gromko zawołała załoga, chcąc tym sposobem uczcić obydwa narody, które walczyły razem o wolność. Była godzina piąta przed wieczorem. Jakkolwiek wszyscy byli do cna wyczerpani, nie myślał nikt o spoczynku. Należało wpierw doprowadzić do porządku korwetę. Wymieniono, gdzie zachodziła potrzeba, żagle, umocniono maszty zapomocą belek poprzecznych, zaciągnięto nowe liny, na miejsce zgruchotanego bezanmasztu umieszczono tymczasem maszt zapasowy, tak, że „Syphanta” mogła podjąć jeszcze tego samego dnia swą dalszą podróż. Ciało Androniki złożono z wielką czcią na katafalku; Henryk d’Albaret pragnął, by śmiertelne szczątki bohaterskiej kobiety spoczęły na ziemi ojczystej. Trupa Mikołaja Starkosa pochłonęły natomiast wody tego morza, które rozbójnik Sacratif tak długo niepokoił swymi zbrodniczymi czynami. Dwadzieścia cztery godzin później, dnia 7. września ukazała się Egina oczom żeglarzy, korweta wpłynęła do portu wyspy po jednorocznem krążeniu na morzach archipelagu, w którymto czasie położyła wielkie zasługi około oczyszczenia tych wód z korsarzy. Tu wydarło się z piersi pasażerów wielokrotne „hurra!” Natychmiast po przybyciu pożegnał się Henryk d’Albaret ze swoimi oficerami i dzielną załogą. Komendę nad korwetą, którą Hadżine podarowała rządowi, zdał kapitanowi Todrosowi. W parę dni później obchodzono uroczyście zaślubiny Hadżine Elizundo z Henrykiem d’Albaret. Uroczystości tej towarzyszyły olbrzymie tłumy publiczności, wszyscy oficerowie, załoga okrętu oraz przywróceni ojczyźnie pasażerowie „Syphanty”. Następnego dnia wyjechała młoda para wraz z nieodstępnym Xarisem do Francji, z niezłomnem postanowieniem powrotu do Grecji, skoro tylko zmiana stosunków na to pozwoli. Tak długo niepewne morza stały się nieco spokojniejsze. Niedobitki piratów znikły a krążąca jeszcze przez czas pewien pod dowództwem kapitana Todrosa „Syphanta” nie natrafiła nigdzie na ślad czarnej flagi zatopionej wraz z Sacratifem. Nie był to już „archipelag w płomieniach”. Otworzył on wkrótce swe spokojne drogi dla handlu z Dalekim Wschodem. Dzięki ofiarnemu bohaterstwu swych dzieci, zajęło wkrótce Królestwo Greckie należne mu miejsce wśród wolnych i niepodległych państw Europy. Dnia 22. marca 1829. podpisał sułtan układ ze sprzymierzonemi mocarstwami. 22. września, pomyślny wynik bitwy pod Patras umocnił zwycięstwo Greków. Wreszcie układem londyńskim z roku 1832. został książę Otto Bawarski wyniesiony na tron grecki. To było dowodem utworzenia królestwa Grecji. W tym samym czasie mniejwięcej powrócili Henryk i Hadżine d’Albaret do pięknego kraju. Osiedlili się tu na stale. Żyli w skromnych warunkach życiowych. Lecz czyż był im potrzebny majątek do szczęśliwego pożycia, skoro swe szczęście odnaleźli już dawno w swych sercach? Koniec.